Bolehkah Aku menyerah?
by yanchoco
Summary: Ketika kita berfikir bahwa suatu keluarga yang harmonis dapat berubah itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi, hey! Tak ada yang tahu akan jalannya hidup yang telah diatur oleh Tuhan, bukan?— [MAAF, cerita ini akan HIATUS atau mungkin DISCONTINUE. Ingin menyelesaikan cerita The Story Around Me terlebih dahulu]


Ini adalah cerita kesekian dimana saya menggunakan chara Naruto. Cerita ini mengandung unsur Alternatif Universe, suicide, slice of life, kata yang buruk dan sebagainya.

Discalimer Naruto sendiri dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto dan cerita ini dimiliki oleh saya.

.

.

.

 _Life can go on but not the scars_

.

.

.

 _Ketika kita berfikir bahwa suatu keluarga yang harmonis dapat berubah itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi, hey! Tak ada yang tahu akan jalannya hidup yang telah diatur oleh Tuhan, bukan?—_

.

.

.

[Naruto POV]

Terlahir dalam keluarga yang biasa. Tidak bahagia juga tidak sedih. Aku selalu berfikir bahwa keluargaku termasuk ke dalam golongan keluarga yang bahagia terlepas dari masalah apapun. Ekonomi keluargaku baik, tak berlebih tak juga kekurangan. Aku akui, aku tak akrab dengan Ibu. Jarang mengobrol dengan Ayah karena ia sibuk bekerja. Kakak yang sering pergi dengan temannya yang pada akhirnya menjadikanku seperti anak pendiam. Tak jarang aku dan kakak sering adu pukul karena hal sepele yang pada akhirnya selalu dimenangkan olehnya.

Hingga suatu hari pesan dari seorang wanita datang untuk Ibuku. Aku tak tahu apa isi pesannya akan tetapi Ibuku menahan tangis sambil menelpon seseorang. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Tak pernah kupikirkan pesan tersebut adalah awal dari kehancuran keluargaku.

Malam setelah makan malam, Aku tak pernah setegang ini ketika Aku, Ibu dan Ayahku berkumpul di ruang tamu. Kami hanya duduk. Entah siapa yang memulai pembicaraan, Aku kah? Atau Ibu? Aku tidak ingat bagaimana awalnya suatu pertanyaan terbentuk dan yang hanya bisa kuingat adalah "Aku ingin bercerai denganmu, Kushina" apa? Siapa? Ibu berlari memasuki kamar sembari menangis dan Aku terdiam melihat Ayah yang menampilkan wajah tegas terlihat sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang.

"Siapa? Siapa wanita itu Ayah? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" tanyaku— serak

"Tidak, kau tidak mengenalnya Naruto." Jawabnya tenang

"Pertemukan Aku dengannya jika keputusanmu untuk bercerai dengan Ibu sudah bulat. Dengan begitu aku akan merelakanmu pergi" –aku tercekat mengatakannya seketika aku berfikir _'Ayah akan pergi meninggalkan Aku, Ibu dan Kakak untuk wanita lain'_

"Tidak, aku takkan mempertemukanmu dengannya. Tidak akan" pria yang kesebut Ayah itu kemudian berlalu keluar. Aku termangu di tempatku duduk. Me-reka ulang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apakah ini mimpi? Tanpa kusadari Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku berdiri dari dudukku menuju kamar, sesampainya aku kembali berfikir _'apakah keharmonisan keluargaku selama ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka?'_ terus mengulang berbagai pikiran yang tidak dimengerti oleh otakku sendiri.

.

.

[ _Sometimes i just want to go back to my childhood when theres nothing but Happiness_ ]

.

.

Aku melihat jam, lalu pikiranku beralih kepada kakakku Kyuubi. Mengambil handphone kucari namanya aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya, kuharap dia tak sibuk. Dering nada tersambung terdengar dan pada dering ke lima, Kyuubi mengangkatnya "Hei kak Kyuu, bisakah kau pulang?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa? Aku sedang sibuk dengan kerjaanku Naruto. Kuharap kau menelpon bukan hanya untuk meyuruhku pulang" _sarkasme_. Terdengar dalam nada yang ia berikan tapi Aku menghiraukannya.

Terdiam sejenak memikirkan alasan yang pas untuk membuatnya pulang kerumah, harus kuakui hanya Kyuubi lah yang kuharap saat ini "...Kau tahu, Ayah ingin bercerai dengan Ibu dan Aku ingin kau ada disini. Ibu membutuhkanmu, kumohon".

"...Aku akan kembali, tunggulah. Pastikan pintu tak kau kunci" _serius_. Hanya nada itu yang dapat kutangkap dalam kata-katanya dan hanya dapat kujawab dengan lemah "Oke".

 _Tengah malam tiba..._

Lagi.. Aku terdiam memikirkan masalah yang ada. Aku tak tahu darimana ide gila yang kudapat ini akan tetapi mungkin karena kegilaan inilah yang membuatku menjadi gila— _suicide_.

Kupegang puluhan pil yang tak kuketahui apa jenisnya. Mataku tak bergeming melihat puluhan pil. ' _Jika dengan meminum pil ini Aku dapat pergi dari masalah ini, kurasa aku tak keberatan'_. Perlahan satu persatu pil tersebut kutelan. _'Aku tak perduli pada Neraka jika Aku dapat lepas dari masalah ini. Persetan dengan semuanya!'_.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahi, kepalaku mulai pusing. Aku merasa mual. _'Seperti inikah detik-detik rasanya menjelang kematian?'_ seketika kuingat hidupku terasa menyebalkan. Dari sekian banyaknya cobaan, kenapa Aku menjadi salah satu yang harus mengalaminya? Tapi terlintas di benakku _'benarkah Neraka itu ada? Apakah Aku akan bertemu dengan Tuhan jika Aku mati? Seperti apa Tuhan itu? Ah! Persetan dengan Tuhan! Aku membencinya, karena-Nya lah Aku menderita'_.

Pernahkah kau menaiki wahana yang berada pada taman bermain dan dapat membawamu ke-ketinggian? Begitu tinggi sehingga saat kau turun perutmu akan tergelitik seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutmu?—membuatmu, _geli_? Bukan, bukan wahana biang lala yang dapat membawamu tinggi dan dapat melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah dari ketinggian diatas tanah tetapi wahana yang memacu adrenalinmu!

Kurasa, itulah yang kurasakan ketika efek pil obat-obatan yang kuminum mulai bekerja. Aku tak menghitung pada detik, menit atau bahkan jam. Beberapa, obat-obatan tersebut kurasakan mulai bekerja. Aku tergeletak di lantai kamarku, menunggu sang malaikat maut untuk datang menjemputku dari dunia yang fana ini. _Dingin—_

Perutku serasa diaduk, _sakit—_ perutku sakit! Aku membenci Tuhan dengan segala hal yang bisa kubenci. Disaat mau matipun aku harus mengalami rasa sakit! Sampai kapan Tuhan akan menyiksaku? – _curse_

Tak lagi kuingat berapa kali aku memuntahkan sesuatu, tak lagi kuingat akan masalah yang menimpa keluargaku. Fokusku hanya pada satu arah – _sakit_ lalu kemudian semuanya gelap _'Ah, inikah saat akhirku? Mengenaskan! Tak apa, semua akan berlalu'_. –

.

.

[ _When I am thinking about past I just want to laugh hard for my silly action_ ]

.

.

[TBC]

Note:

Apakah ini bisa disebut _Cliffhanger?_ Entahlah, banyak ide yang berkeliaran di benak saya namun sekali lagi, kemalasan adalah sesuatu yang sulit dihilangkan untuk saya.

Saya masih bingung apakah cerita ini akan berakhir dengan pairing SasuNaru (bisa disebut Boys Love) atau tidak. Berikan saya saran apakah cerita ini harus berakhir straight atau tidak? *smiles*


End file.
